Burning Believe
by Isabelle8888
Summary: Elizabeth finds her husband cheating and heads back home to start her life over but soon realizes a past love may be what she needs but many problems come her way in the form of his girlfriend. LIASON


**_AN: A few things to know, Lucky was never on drugs, Maxie isn't in this story and it follows what's to come on the show but at the same time it doesn't, Cam was never born, it's my original idea mixed in with the show. As you read it all explains it's self. Also I had another idea for this but I'm weak guys, I had to do something original. _**

**I use to be an old Liason fan and now a fan again but I never wrote anything for them, I had to change that. For a fun fan site with daily clips and one shots to come by me I won't post here come join Impulse, there's a link in my profile.**

_**Burning Believe**_

_**Chapter 1**_

She couldn't believe how one moment, a second could change her life so much. Her chest grew tight as tears formed along her blue eyes. She had one instinct and it was to run. Part of her wanted to confront them and demand 'why?' but it also seemed unimportant because it was done, there was no going back, it was over.

She ran back to their apartment and packed her bags as soon as she could, she needed to leave, her body and soul longed for somewhere safe, and somewhere that would give her hope life wasn't that bad.

Elizabeth and Lucky had made their dreams come true, they had gotten married and started their own life in New York. They wanted to find themselves away from all their family, they wanted to make their own family, but now that part of the dream would never come true, she bitterly thought as she boarded up her car.

She drove away from their apartment, away from their marriage but she didn't feel guilty to be walking away. He walked away first when he ended up in another woman's arms. She didn't think it could ever happen but it had happened and it wasn't the first time. Elizabeth's mind drifted to when she found Lucky with her sister years ago, like a fool she had forgiven him.

The memory played in her mind, reminding her of someone she had always tried to forget. He had always been there, never judging, always caring when she needed a shoulder to cry on.

"You have to stand on your own two feet." She reminded herself as she drove. She was headed home, not to a life she tried to make, she was headed back to where she knew people loved her; Port Charles.

During the drive she questioned every moment she and Lucky shared in New York, how long had he been cheating? It was a question she couldn't shake as she realized she had no idea, until that moment she saw it with her own eyes she had been sure they were happy together. There were moments she felt distant but she thought it was something she'd get over, maybe a side effect from leaving home. As she drove Elizabeth faced the cold truth, she wasn't fully committed to their marriage either, but she never thought of cheating.

In another hour she arrived to the small town just before leaving New York. The time just worsened her mood; she didn't want to face those she left behind and explain the failure. She stopped at what she considered a second home away from her beloved Grandmother's; Kelly's diner.

Elizabeth slowly walked up the pathway and peeked inside. Customers sat alone, some sat together smiling and enjoying their night. One couple stood out, she turned away and sat outside.

"Elizabeth?" a soft voice called out unsure.

She looked up and smiled at the familiar face. "Emily, hey." She rose and greeted her best friend.

"What are you doing here? Where's Lucky?" Emily asked as they both sat down.

Elizabeth sighed. "Back in New York, he doesn't know I'm here or the fact our marriage is over." She confided.

Emily frowned and grabbed her hurting friend's hand. "What happened?" she knew by the pain along her eyes it wasn't just a fight, her words had been right; the marriage was over.

Elizabeth didn't want pity but she knew Emily longer then anyone else, she knew she was truly worried for her. "I um…I walked in on Lucky with another woman. He didn't see me, I left and packed up everything I could and drove here." The fresh memory began to play over and over now, her sadness became fury, and she wanted him to hurt as well.

"If you need anything you know I'm here. If you need a place to stay I have a guest room. I finally have my own place, no family, no guy just me." Emily explained. "I know nothing I could say could make this better but in time it will get easier." She referred to her own marriage falling apart for numerous reasons and toward the end another woman did fact in.

Elizabeth remained silent as she tried to keep her tears at bay. It was a few more seconds before she trusted herself to speak. "The offer to stay at your place sounds great; I don't think I can face Grams now."

"You can stay as long as you need." Emily rose from her chair. "Let's get out of here, you look like you could use some rest."

Elizabeth glanced back at the diner's window. "Yeah let's go."

-

Isabelle A.


End file.
